A Miracle With A Heart
by MinAri
Summary: I was given the name Rin. My creator's name is Len. I didn't know why I was born; he never told me... all I knew is that he created me. So I never had a reason to live until...  Inspired by the song KOKORO but has some twist   Hope you'll guys enjoy! X3
1. A Miracle Starts

**A Miracle With A Heart**

I was just a robot that was made by a smart and lonely scientist; you can say that his creation was… a miracle. But there's still something missing in me, one important thing that can't be made… it is something that they call a heart.

I was given the name Luka. My creator's name is Len. I didn't know why I was born… all I knew was that he created me. So I never had a reason to live until I finally knew that…

"I have to leave you…" my creator said about to go out of the lab.

"Okay. When shall you come back?" I asked, like I always did.

"Never," he rarely replied using that word. So I asked,

"What do you mean never?"

He gave me a weak smile and said, "It means that I will leave you forever…"

I didn't understand.

'_Why does he have to leave me? Where will he be going? Will I be left… alone?'_

As the robot that I am, and as he is my master, I had to respect his every decision, so I nodded and said, "Good Bye-"

The professor suddenly hugged me, making me pause.

"Don't say that. Even though we won't see each other again, this isn't good bye." I felt something wet run down my shoulders. I didn't know what they were so I asked,

"Seiryuu, what are these wet things? Are you melting!" I was worried that the doctor might be sick but he laughed, wiped the liquids off and explained,

"No, I'm not melting. It's just tears… I'm crying."

Again, I didn't know what that was so I asked,

"Crying? Tears? I'm sorry, but I don't have any data on that. What are they?"

The man sighed and said, "You'll understand soon."

I only tilt my head with confusion. The scientist left my side, opened the door and left without saying his goodbyes- I mean words, but I saw him smiling with those so called 'tears'.

10 years later, Len didn't return, just like he said. No one was with me, so I had to take care of myself; I was living on my own. I kept the place clean, hoping that Master might come back someday. While I was cleaning, I found a drawer containing a journal.

_Is this the Professor's? Hmmm… Should I look? Or should I not look? No. I shouldn't. It's not right to look at things that aren't yours … right?_

I was about to close the drawer but halfway through, but something got the best of me so I opened it up again, took the journal out and placed them on the floor.

Before reading them, I pledged, _I, Luka, will keep all of the contents of this notebook all to myself. I'm sorry master, but curiosity got the best of me._

I got the journal and checked what was inside. The dates looked like it was from his childhood.I wonder why?

_Why would he write about what he did everyday when they, humans, have this thing called memory? Is this like a new evolution for humans? I should keep this in my data…_

I read the entries of my creator…


	2. February 1, 1998 : My Name, Len Kagamine

February 1, 1998

Uhmmm.. I'm not really sure how to start this journal thing… my mom just bought me one and forced me to write something about my life every day. So here goes…

My name is Len. I love doing experiments! Weird, huh? Well, I wish to be one of the world's top scientist one day! Like that guy with the crazy hairdo! (forgot his name…)

My parents, well… my dad left me and my mom alone. I don't know why but my mom said it's because he's an !%#$*&.

Shhhhh, don't tell my mom I told you that I said a bad word or she'll burry me alive.

Hmmm… what else should I say...? I'm thinking, I'm thinking, I'm thinking… I got nothing. So does that mean I'm finish with my first journal entry? (YES! FINALLY!) I shall just add if I have more things to write about me.

Len

Wow, it's amazing even when Master was young, he loved doing experiments. There's just one word that I don't understand in this journal, !%#$*&

This word doesn't seem to be in my data and I doubt it's in the dictionary… I'll have to research on this later.


	3. February 2, 1998 : Shool Starts

Febuary 2, 1998

Ugh. I don't want to go to school tomorrow… it's too boring. I would rather stay in my room and invent a device that can let you learn everything on your own without going to school! I mean, look; successful people like that guy who made Microsoft didn't even finish school and he's a billionaire! It's the determination of the person that counts, not the education.

Putting my rant aside, my mom and I went to the school I am going to attend. We bought a uniform and a school bag (very unfitting for me). After that, we toured around the campus; it was just your ordinary elementary school, nothing special. Finishing the boring tour, we went home.

Can my life get any duller? I just hope something would pop out of nowhere and make my life interesting for once.

Len

Was master's life really that boring back then? At least he had the chance to experience school… But then again, he's a great scientist, so he wouldn't even need to go to school.


	4. February 3, 1993 : School's Cruel

February 3, 1998

Jeez! Today is the first day of school plus the ceremony for the transfer students and new enrolees. I really hate waking up early because my mom always makes me sleep early thus leaving me no time to finish my experiment. Doesn't my mom support my dream to become a top scientist! Why should I even wake up early just for school? There should be a law that states that students can go anytime to school.

But I know that's never going to happen… EVER. Because if they did, then they would've done it by now, right?

Oh! My mother is calling me for breakfast. Darn, I'm going to be late for school. Later…

Len

3:00 pm

Ugh… just came from school. I'm tired. We had a marathon for PE class today (my worst subject in the history of my life). My teacher ordered us to do it. He's really a monster, or worse than monster, he's death himself!

What the hell, man! I'm just a 10 year old boy who only wants a memorable and not hellish first day of school!

Ugh…My legs hurt. It feels like I can't walk anymore.

But I promise that someday, I'll get my revenge and make him bow down to my knees and beg for mercy.

Just you wait coach, or should I say, soon-to-be-slave. Mwahahahahaha!

Can my life be just like the others, an easier life perhaps? Why is it that life is just full of suffering? Just once, I wish I could have a meaning in life...

Len

What is "suffering"? Why does it make master unhappy? ...I shall eliminate this so-called 'suffering'… maybe he would come back if I did.

Target: Len's Coach.


	5. February 4, 1998 : Everything Illusion

February 4, 1998

It is my second day of being a 3rd grader. I accidentally brought my journal notebook to school. So right now, I'm here at our school's library where I can write peacefully with no annoyance.

The school's library is my other favourite place to be besides my lab because, like I said earlier, it is peaceful and quiet. I wish this kind of atmosphere would never end. I hope that it would continue to be like this but in reality it is clearly IMPOSSIBLE.

Life turns out to be so unfair. It's not always easy to achieve what you want. Everything in this world is just an illusion, because soon, we will all realize that not everything is actually permanent, everything will soon be gone. Poof, Just like that.

I wish that our lives would be eternal, just like God. But again, it is impossible. Life has limitations and we just have to face it.

So, the best thing that we can do for now is to cherish what happens in our everyday lives, right? But how can I even cherish my life if the best things that have happened in my life are my experiments and my mom!

Oh! I'm going to be late for my history class, so I'll be leaving for now.

Len

Hmmm… eternal life? It is true that such a thing seems impossible to attain, but it is actually not. It is said that when your time has come, it will come to you… all you have to do is wait. I should let him know this data when he comes back.


	6. February 5, 1998 : The Transferee

February 5, 1998

It's my 5th entry here in this journal.

Today, a student transferred to our class. She was a girl with blonde hair tied up in pigtails, wearing the school's uniform, and holding in her right arm a bear that's designed with a bloody red heart.

As my teacher told her to introduce herself, the transfer student faced me and our eyes met, and she gave me a smile. I don't know why, but I blushed, it was so annoying. Her name is Rina Kagami; she came from England, and apparently loves hearts. Unfortunately, after she introduced herself, the teacher looked for a vacant seat. And coincidently, the only vacant seat in class is the seat right beside me. Jeez! Please make her sit anywhere just not beside me! But… we all know that life is unfair. Thus, the English girl will be sitting beside me for the rest of my 3rd grader life.

If she thinks that I want to be friends with her, then she better think again because I don't!

Okay, I confess, I don't have friends. But all I need are my experiments. No more, no less. Besides, I don't want to be friends with a girl! That's suicide! Boys can't be friends with girls. Girls can't be friends with boys.

How did this happen? My peaceful life has been ruined by a single girl! My life is officially over.

Len

Does he really dislike girls that much? Why did he even make me into a girl? Boys are too confusing. Plus, I don't think a girl would ruin his life…


	7. February 6, 1998 : The Annoying

February 6, 1998

Today's morning was breath-taking. Well… partially… because as I entered the school gate, I saw her. The girl who just transferred yesterday. I immediately made a run for it so that she wouldn't catch up to me and say her greetings. I entered the classroom, sat down, took a deep breath, and suddenly felt a presence beside me. It was her. Then! she said my name while moving closer and closer to me,

"Le~n"

I automatically moved away from her making my chair lean back until it was at its limit, making me fall backwards.

My classmates were laughing at my painful fall. I was ashamed of myself. I quickly got up, left the classroom, and ran all the way to my Nirvana, the library.

I went at the end of the library and sat by the bookshelf. I couldn't help but cry because of my embarrassment. Arrrggghhh! If it wasn't for that girl this wouldn't have happened…

I hate her.

Why did she have to come to my life and ruin it! Why is it that I'm always the person experiencing unfortunate things in my life? I don't care anymore, I just wish that my life would end like my normal, peaceful days.

Len

I don't understand what master felt when he was embarrassed… I don't even know what it is. But what I know is that it's wrong to laugh at somebody who just fell, right? Hmmm… I wonder if it's just how children were back then. And I don't think Len should've blamed the girl, I mean, he's the one that moved back making his chair crash. He really made a big deal out of things…


	8. February 7, 1998 : Friends? Friends

February 7, 1998

I'll be honest here, Rina isn't really that bad.

Remember the yesterday? Well, I'll pretend that never happened.

I was in the library again today. While I was looking for a book, a familiar presence was beside me. Who? It was the transfer student… I didn't really mind her at first, she was invisible to me. I got a book and sat down on the chairs, the girl sat down beside me.

Silence after a few minutes, it was an awkward moment; we didn't even look at each other.

Then the girl beside me said, "I'm sorry if I caused you trouble… I never thought it would turn out like this… I'm really sorry."

How did I reply? Of course I didn't forgive her- fine. I did. I just can't understand why she gave me this… uuuhhhh… heart necklace after I forgave her, so I asked why.

She just said she'll tell me soon. I'm not a really patient person, but I have to add it to one of my virtues if I want to become a scientist.

Anyways, I thought Rina was the type of person who was annoying in so many ways, but… I have realized that she's just an innocent girl who doesn't want to cause trouble. She's smart, cute, adorable- wait. Why am I saying this! I mean, she's just your average girl. And we became friends.

I know, I know, I said that boys aren't supposed to be friends with girls. But I stand corrected. I'm just glad that I finally have a friend.

I said that I didn't really need friends on my last journal right? Well, the truth is… I do. I was wrong for judging people's appearances over what's really inside them. Everything that I have said about Rina before, I take it all back. For now, I want to do something for her… something that would make her happy as thanks for being my friend.

Len

See? I'm glad it all worked out. At least the master finally has a friend. I wonder where she could be now. More importantly, I hope they're still friends.


	9. February 8, 1998 : Girls Like?

February 8, 1998

It's a Sunday today; thus, no school! YEEEEY! Finally! A day of freedom! But…

I'm still supposed to think about what to give Rina… and I've got no idea what she would like. Heck! I don't even know what a girl likes!

Waaaaaah ~ what should I do now? Think, Len! Think! You want to become a top scientist, right? How can you be one if you can't even think of what to give to a girl! I'm hopeless…

Like any hopeless kid would do, I went to my mom to ask for advice. Her answer was that I should ask her myself… NO WAY! I can't ask a girl… the last time I did, she just gave me a weird look and walked away. But, if Rina's really my friend… I think I can try.

Len

I never knew that master's mom was smarter than him. How did he even become a top scientist when he couldn't even top his mom?


	10. February 9, 1998 : Girls Like a Heart

February 9, 1998

It's currently 5:00 am on my watch. I just woke up early… REALLY early. I don't know why. Am I… worried? No way. Why would I be worried about questioning a girl? I'm confident that I could pull it off even WITHOUT practice! …On second thought… I think I'll practice for a little. I'll be back later after school.

3:00 pm

I'm baaack~ I'm in a pretty good mood today! Why? It's because she answered! My first answer from a girl! (excluding my mom) But… I'm not really sure how to get what she wants… how could I possible make a heart? More importantly, why does she want one? I asked her but… she didn't answer.

Anyways, I'll just start making tests for Rina's heart.

Len

A heart…? Is it really that important? And she already has a heart… why then? Why would she need another one?


	11. February 11, 1998 : Absent

February 11, 1998

Sorry I wasn't able to update yesterday, I was busy with the tests...

Anyways, Rina was absent today… I was supposed to tell her that I'm starting to make a heart using the parts of my toys for her. Well, I'll just tell her tomorrow.

Now for the progress of the heart, I've been having problems. The hearts that I have made are a failure. They're either too big or too small, too heavy for Rina to actually carry around, some are even too dangerous to handle (acidic, flammable, poisonous, lethal, deadly…).

I wonder what went wrong… Man, it's going to be another all-nighter later.

Len

Why was Miss Rina not present? Maybe her vitals wasn't steady and just needed rest. The professor had been creating too many failures. It's no excuse to create failures for a scientist like him. Will he be able to finish it on the next entry?


	12. February 12, 1998 : Heart Without

February 12, 1998

She wasn't at school again today. I wonder if something happened to her… I asked some of her friends but they didn't know; I asked my teacher but she didn't know either. I'm getting worried… I just hope she's okay.

The heart's almost complete. I have made the heart itself but it can't be used yet. I tried it on my specimens (yes, I used some of my toys) but it still wouldn't work. They're given life but they don't seem to have the feelings that a heart must be able to provide. I wonder what's missing…

Worst case scenario is that if I won't be able to make it work by tomorrow, I'll just have to give it to her as is. Besides, she has a heart of her own anyways.

Len

A heart gives feelings? What are they? Do I have them?

The professor shouldn't give up. He should do his best for her. I wonder if he was able to give the heart these so-called feelings already.


	13. February 13, 1998 : Missing Her?

February 13, 1998

DARN IT! She still isn't present… what the heck happened to her! Did something big come up! I've been lonely for the past 2 days! I have no one to talk to and I was alone in the library! Why am I even saying these things? I wasn't really like this before she transferred.

Wait. Do I actually miss her? Do I actually need her? Arrrgggh! This is making me confused! I'll put this topic aside for awhile…

Now for the heart. Unfortunately, I couldn't make it work like I wanted it to… it can't give feelings to an individual so I have to give it to her as is. I hope she'll still like it though.

If she doesn't go to school tomorrow she … she's not going to be my friends anymore!

Len

He didn't make it work… this is just unfortunate for Miss Rina, but at least she'll be able to have a heart that can make things come to life. Will she be able to come back to school tomorrow?


	14. February 14  15, 1998 : Found but Lost

February 14, 1998

Yet again I woke up early today. One more hour before school starts…

HOLY COW! IT'S VALENTINES DAY TODAY! I HAVE TO WRAP UP THE HEART THAT I'M GOING TO GIVE Rina!

Hey, don't get the wrong idea. It's not that I love her or anything… It's just… she's my first valentine and all and I want to make it special… But we're not lovers okay! We're just friends. So I'll take my leave for now, I still have to wrap things up. (Hey, that's kinda catchty)

February 15, 1998

12:00 midnight

It's this late huh? Heh… She's gone… I wasn't able to give her gift… her heart.

I'm such an idiot! I should've realized it when she told me she wanted one. But it's too late now… she's gone and it's all my fault.

I hate this! Why must life be so unfair! She didn't even experience half of her life yet! I haven't even given her the heart that I made for her… Wait. I made her a heart, right? That heart can do something for her! I can bring her back! YES!

I'm going straight to the hospital now! I'll be back later! (Oh God, please make this work)

4:00 am

I was too late… they already moved her body.

Why did this happen? I wasn't even able to tell her how I felt! Why did she leave me!… I don't want to be alone again… I want to see her again… we didn't even get to say goodbye.

While I was at the hospital, Rina's mom gave me a letter… it was from Rina…

Weird thing is that it didn't have anything written on it, it just had a necklace with a heart locket… I'll cherish this forever.

Goodbye, my friend. You will always stay alive in my memories and in my heart… Rina Kagami.

Len

Silence. Silence was my reaction to this journal entry. Master must have been really depressed…


	15. A Miracle with a Heart

As I went to the next page, it was blank but it had a date. I went to the next page again, Blank. The following pages were also the same, nothing was written on it. But finally when I flipped a page, an entry awaited.

Wait. This was made at the day that the professor left!

February 14, 2011

So we meet again, journal… it's her death day today, huh? How many years has it been… 13? Wow, it's been that long.

I still miss her until now… I knew it was going to be lonely without her, so after I graduated college I immediately worked on something that can bring her back in my life again. I made a robot that represented her.

How? I used the heart that I had made a long time ago… do you still remember?

Of course you do, it's written on you, literally.

You can call me crazy or weird or whatever you want to call me… I just missed her.

But she's not the same girl that I knew before… she may look the same but she's not her… she's still a mere robot… a robot with no feelings.

I treat her like the girl from before nonetheless. I don't hate her; I actually love her even though she's just a robot because… she makes me remember… she makes me feel like she's still alive… she makes me smile. And plus, I created her, what scientist wouldn't love their own creation?

Before I created her, I was filled with misery… I was lonely. But the creation that has filled my loneliness is about to end.

She's not going to be operating for long.

Her heart's dying… her heart does not have feelings… a heart needs to have feelings to live. I have made one actually… a heart with feelings for Rin. But I can't give it to her… for she is a robot; she won't withstand it, making her die.

I have decided not to give it to her because even if I don't install it inside her, she'd still be living for about 10 years more. If I did install it inside her, she might not last for even a day… feelings were never meant to be inside a robot in the first place. It's really too much for them to withstand. So either way… she dies…

Oh… and did I tell you I'm leaving?

Yes, I'm leaving.

Cruel? Not really

Selfish? Absolutely.

I'm leaving… I'm leaving her because I can't stand losing someone again. I can't lose her the second time. I just can't. I'm going to move on. I can't let my life revolve around the past. I have to let go…

So if you're listening Rina, I'll finally let go of your hand. I have also left the heart behind… if Rin ever finds it…

I hope she'll understand. I'm sorry, Rin, for I will not be there with you til' the end. I wanted to be with you when you left this world, but I just couldn't. You should know that I have always loved you as if you were my own.

Rina, Rin, both of you will always remain in my heart as I will remain with yours forever.

All I can say now is… Thank You, Farewell. Until we meet again.

Len

Wait, what? I couldn't understand. I was confused. I didn't know what to do so I searched for this 'heart with feelings' that he had left. Maybe that would let me understand. I searched all over the lab for hours and then finally, I found a necklace.

Is this the necklace the Miss Rina gave the Professor? It should've been the one! It had a heart in it. As I picked up the necklace, it suddenly glowed.

Huh? What is happening? Why's it glowing? From the glowing necklace, I felt something indescribable pound inside of me. It can't be… is this…?

The Heart? My chest felt like it was burning… it hurt, but at the same time it was relieving.

What is this? Are these what he has been telling me about all this time? These feelings? I could feel anger, hurt, sadness, happiness, love…

Is this what it feels like to have feelings? If it is… I'm satisfied.

I'm beginning to understand that there's a reason why I was born. Because in this world it must be sad being… alone. And the days we spent, I see them all; everything is clear in my mind. From now on, those memories live in my heart.

Thank You, Father.


End file.
